My Future With You
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: All Julia ever wanted was a loving husband and kids with who she could wake up to every morning, and Barbie gave her just that. One year after the dome was lifted.


**So I have finally decided to write a story on the amazing Jarbie. After seeing many great stories on them I wanted to write my own. So this takes place a year after the dome came up. It will involve Barbie and Julia with some Norrie and Joe since I love them to and maybe a little bit of Melanie. Who knows? This is a one-shot for now... some reviews and it could be more ;)**

**September 24th 2014**

Barbie and Julia along with Norrie, Joe, Melanie and the rest of the town stood at the wall of the dome where it had cut the town off at the bridge. Everyone had been at home minding there own business when an earthquake had happened. It shook the houses and made pictures fall of the walls. There was then a loud screeching noise that lasted for a couple seconds before it had stopped. Then everything was silent. Barbie and Julia had rushed outside to see if anything had happened. They soon found the kids and headed over to the wall. There they found the rest of the town as well.

Everyone stood a couple feet from the dome afraid to touch it if something happened.

"Everyone back up" Barbie said pushing through the crowd with Julia. They listened to him and moved away letting him through. He stood only inches from the dome and with some hesitation he brought his hand up to press against the dome, only his hand didn't hit the dome. It went right through. "Oh my god" he said as he took a step forward. He entire body crossed over the line of where the dome was. The dome was gone.

"Were free" Barbie said turning back around to the people of Chester's mill. "The dome is gone we can leave now"

"Oh my god" Norrie said as she moved forward and crossed over the thresh hold. The crack that the dome had made in the cement when it came down was still there but there was no dome that went through the crack. The dome really was gone. "Its true, its gone we can all leave now" She ran over to where Joe was standing and jumped into his arms kissing his lips. He held her against his body and kissed her back. She then leaned back and set her feet back onto the ground. "Well what are we waiting for?" She asked looking around at the citizens of Chester's mill who weren't moving. "Lets go"

Julia and Barbie ran back to Julia's house. "We don't know if the dome is gonna come back down again so lets grab as much as we can stuff it into the car and go" Julia said as she opened up the closet door in the living room to grab a box.

"What about the kids?" Barbie asked as he was halfway up the stairs. Julia pondered her thoughts for a moment with a box in her hand. "Lets just finish up here and then we'll find them and get out"

Julia ran around the house stuffing important thing's into the boxes. She grabbed all her saving accounts information and her and Barbies wallets and ID's. Upstairs Barbie was shoving his and Julia's clothes in two small duffel bags that he found in the back of the closet. Once he was done emptying the drawers he zipped the bags up and ran down the stairs with them. "You ready?" he asked Julia who was standing in the living room looking at a picture of her and Peter on there honeymoon.

"Yep" she said turning away from the picture the box in her hand. "Lets get out of here". Barbie walked outside and into the street where the car was parked and stuffed the bags and the boxes into the back of Julia's car. They soon saw Joe, Norrie, Melanie and Carolyn.

"Are you guys leaving?" Julia asked.

"Yes" Carolyn said her arm around Norrie. "Some man ran over to the nearest gas station and grabbed gas. He got me enough to get my car to the closet gas station to fill up. Once we do were out of here"

"Your taking the kids I assume?" Barbie asked from the back of the car as he closed the trunk and went to stand beside Julia his arm around her waist.

"Of course" she said. "Were gonna stop and Joe is gonna try and get in touch with his parents on the phone. With Melanie" she said looking over at her. "I have no idea. Were just gonna have to see what happens"

Barbie was revealed that Melanie was finally getting out of this place. She had a chance to start over and see the world. "Well whatever happens we need to stick together. How about as long as we get over the line of the dome and were home safe we stop and talk about our options. Say at the Denny's in west broke? The government is soon gonna find out that this thing is gone" he said pointing at the sky. "And then there gonna quarantine all of us that are still here. We need to leave like now"

"Deal" Joe said. "Call me when you reach Denny's we shouldn't be far behind" He had his backpack on his back that no doubt was filled with all of this electronic stuff including his laptop.

"Are you guys leaving now?" Julia asked as she walked around the side of her car onto the street to open up the drivers side door as Barbie opened up the passenger side and jumped in.

"Yep. Car's parked down the street we should see you very soon" Melanie said speaking for the first time.

"Alright, see you in a little bit" Julia said as she slid into her car and closed the door then started up the engine. She watched the kids and Carolyn jog down the street to where Carolyn's car was parked. Julia put the car in drive and then started down the street. She passed the kids just as they were getting in the car and then she floored it down main street towards the bridge.

Barbie chuckled to himself. "You wanna slow down there?"

"If the dome comes down again, I don't want want to be stuck here again" she said making a sharp fast turn. "As soon as we have crossed the border I'll calm down but not before then" Barbie smiled to himself watching her. He couldn't wait to get out of here and start a life, a real life with her.

Where all they had to worry about was paying the bills on time and what kind of house they should invest in. They were only a few meters away from the border of the dome and Julia held her breath before her front tires hit the crack line of where the dome was and then her entire car was out of it. They had made it over line and out of Chester's mill. Barbie looked over as he gasped not realizing he had been holding his breath the entire time. Thinking about the fact that you could ram right into a invisible wall that would kill you instantly would do that.

As he looked over at Julia he thought he saw tears in her eyes. "You alright?" he asked touching her hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

"Ya" she said sniffing as she wiped her eyes with her other hand. "I've just never been so happy to leave a place before"

**October 17th 2015**

Julia sat on the porch of her new home about two hours outside of Chester's mill. The tree's on her front yard had turned colours of red, yellow and orange. Some had started to fall but most stayed on the tree making it look beautiful. The wind had picked up in the last week making Julia dress more warmer. Jeans with long sleeve shirts and a cardigan. She admired the fall season as she drank her tea out of her favourite mug on the porch waiting for Barbie to return home.

It had been over a year since she and Barbie had left Chester's Mill along with Carolyn, Joe, Norrie and Melanie. Barbie and Julia had settled down instantly buying a home and getting married within and month of leaving the dome.

Carolyn decided that without Alice, LA wouldn't be the same. She thought her and Norrie needed a new fresh start and from there they moved into the same town as Julia and Barbie. Joe also convinced his parents to move to that town as well to be close to Norrie. Carolyn found a new job as a big shot lawyer in town and from that was able to sign legal papers to adopt Melanie.

Joe, Norrie, and Melanie all attended the same high school and Joe and Norrie's relationship was still going strong. Julia really hoped they would made it work and when they got older that they would get married. They had the perfect love story.

Julia kept thinking about her old life just as Barbie's car pulled up into the drive way. He turned the car engine off and got out with a huge smile on his face as he saw Julia sitting on the porch. He quickly ran up the steps to meet her and sat down beside her giving her a big kiss on the lips.

"Hmm so" Barbie said pulling back wrapping an arm around Julia's waist. "How was your day?"

"Nothing to exciting. What about yours?" she questioned pushing her hair out of her face as she finished off the last of her tea, sitting the mug down beside her.

Barbie laughed. "The same old, same old. My boss was talking about a raise with me today"

"Really?" Julia asked surprised. "How much?"

"An extra two grand a year"

"Wow that's amazing" she said hugging him. "You definitely had a better day then I did"

"How was your doctor's appointment?" he asked.

"Good. Everything's fine" she said. Just then the baby monitor that sat beside Julia on the porch lit up and a baby's cry came out in wails. "Looks like she's awake" Julia said sighing. "Can you help me up?" she asked stretching out her arms as Barbie sat up grasped onto her hands and pulled her up.

"God" she said resting her hands on her swollen stomach. "I feel like a whale"

"Your not a whale your just pregnant" Barbie said laughing as he picked up the baby monitor and mug going inside the house with Julia.

"Ya well I still feel like a whale. And I'm not even half way through the pregnancy" she said making a scoffing noise as she took the cup from Barbie's hand and put it in the sink.

Barbie sat down at the kitchen chair looking up at Julia. "How far along did the doctor say you where now?" he asked.

"Eleven weeks. But she said I look like I'm fifteen by my stomach" she said rolling her eyes as she slid down into the chair across from Barbie on the other side of the table. She huffed as she blew her hair away from her face and then rolled up the sleeves of her cardigan. Just then the baby monitor lit up again and another cry came from it. "I'll go get her" she said starting to get up.

"No, no I'll do it" he said jumping up from his chair. He took the stairs two at a time until he was on the second floor. Julia laid her head back in the chair closing her eyes as she heard Barbie upstairs getting the baby. She had a pretty lazy day yet she felt like she had been running around all day. She was definitely going to be doing that once this new baby was born and she had two little ones not even two years apart.

Soon she heard his footsteps coming back down and the giggling of the baby. "Hi honey" Julia said lifting her head up and opening her eyes to see her daughter in the arms of Barbie. He sat back down in the chair with his daughter sitting in his lap facing Julia.

"There's Mommy" Barbie said in a little kid voice pointing to Julia. "Can you say hi Kate?"

Kate giggled and tried to get the word out but still struggled.

"Almost there" Barbie said holding her tight to her chest. "It won't be long before she knows every swear word in the book" he said smiling down at her. He was truly happy with his family.

"Well hopefully this baby" Julia said pointing to her belly. "Will be out before then"

"It will be don't worry" he said. "So I was talking to Joe today and he mentioned about having dinner tonight with him and Carolyn, Norrie and Melanie. At that new Greek restaurant that opened last month"

"That sounds amazing" Julia said her mouth watering thinking about the food. "I'm starving. Plus it will be a good to catch up with them. We haven't really seen them in about a month"

"Ya. Plus we might want to mention about that" he said nodding to her belly. "You can't really cover it anymore"

"I guess I should also bring the pictures" she said getting out the chair to take the pictures off of the fridge from the last ultrasound. "What do you think there gonna say? Kate is not even five months and I'm already pregnant again" she said a little worried.

"I think they will all be thrilled" Barbie said very happy. "Especially Norrie if we name the baby after her this time" he said laughing. Julia laughed along with them.

"Speaking of which are we gonna find out the sex of the baby this time? I would kind of like to know instead of waiting around until its born" Barbie stood up with Kate still in his arms and went over to stand beside Julia wrapping his free arm around her.

"If you want to know, then we will know. As long as your happy, I'm happy".

"I am happy" she said leaning up to kiss him on the lips lightly squishing Kate between there two bodies. "This is everything I have always wanted"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
